1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foldable child enclosure, such as a play yard, playpen, or crib apparatus, and, more particularly, to a child enclosure apparatus having a wheel assembly adapted for supporting the child enclosure apparatus and facilitating movement on a plurality of surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable play yards, playpens, and crib devices are well-known, as perhaps best exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 for a “Foldable Playyard” to Dillner et al. The foldable device disclosed therein is light in weight and, when collapsed, a fairly convenient compact package. One major problem with such devices, however, is that they are difficult to handle because they are cumbersome to open and unwieldy to fold with clumsy operating mechanisms. Additionally, they are difficult to move across a variety of surfaces, such as smooth floors and thick carpet. Another device is shown in an application, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0017025, for a “Folding Play Yard” by Myer. There is no disclosure in this reference concerning a wheel assembly for facilitating movement of the play yard on a variety of surfaces. The release means play no part in such a movement.
A more easily operated device that opens and folds smoothly is desirable, especially for those users doing so while attention is being directed to young children. An efficient, low weight, and robust structure is also desirable. In addition, a further need exists for such a play yard that includes a wheel assembly adapted for supporting the play yard and facilitating movement on a plurality of surfaces.